Death, My Old Friend
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: Draco met Death when he was little and they continued to meet, even if the circumstances involved murder. Death met 10 year old Draco and has been running into him ever since – the blonde really did make hir job much harder than it needed to be. (HPDM - No Magic!AU except for Harry because he's Death)
1. Draco

**Title: **Death, My Old Friend**  
>Author: <strong>Gothic-Neko-Writer**  
>Rating: <strong>T (though only for very minor swearing at the end and mentions of death/murder)**  
>Pairings: <strong>Draco/Harry**  
>Summary:<strong> Draco met Death when he was little and they continued to meet, even if the circumstances involved murder.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the characters. All Harry Potter characters (and the franchise itself) belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling**  
>Small note: <strong>This was inspired by a prompt posted on Tumblr – link on my profile! Happy reading and feedback is welcomed and encouraged! Also, nothing is misspelled, I used gender-neutral pronouns because Death is genderless.

* * *

><p>Draco was at the ripe age of 10 when he met the disembodied voice of Death.<p>

He had absolutely nothing to do with the murder that had occurred moments before they met. He just so happened to walk into the guest room during one of his late night explorations of the manor at the exact same time the murderer made his getaway through the bedroom window. Young Draco knew his family's position in politics and overflowing wealth made for every Malfoy being a target to assassins, but every attempt failed – except for that night.

The room darkened considerably when the blonde walked to the bed, the deep green satin sheets now stained with his aunt's blood, and that's when he heard the voice.

"Well, that's rare," the voice spoke, his tone expressing his amusement, though Draco couldn't tell because he was too busy looking around the room for the source.

"Hello?" he called out softly, eyes scanning every single spot. "Who's there?"

"I'm here to take your aunt, Draco."

"How do you know my name?" Draco asked, his eyes widening as he suppressed the tremble in his voice, letting only a small rush of fear running through him. His father's lessons about fear making man weak and Malfoy men must always stay calm, collected, indifferent, and never fearful running through his mind.

"I'm Death, I know everyone's name." ze said with a small laugh that surprised Draco, who was now leaning on the bed as if trying to get closer to Death. "Now I suggest you go back to bed before you get any blood on you."

After ze finished speaking, Draco felt lightheaded and his body started moving on its own, though he didn't question it too much because there were too many thoughts going through his head at the moment and sleep seemed like a good idea.

The next day one of the maids found the dead body of his Aunt Bella, but he couldn't focus on anything other than Death. It should have frightened him, but he was intrigued.

He wanted to hear Death's voice again.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't hear from Death until he was 14, this time not as a witness, though he didn't get any blood on his hands.<p>

He had become one of the most feared kids at his high school and he was reveling in the power of being untouchable. No one messed with him and he had his two friends, Vincent and Gregory, do all the physical stuff while he focused on where it hurt the most – people's emotions and insecurities, he had a talent for knowing exactly what words would hurt the most.

However, there was always a rebel in the mix who would actually go up against him and he couldn't have the pest put any ideas into other people's heads. So, he simply told Zacharias Smith to meet him in the forest behind the school on a Saturday night and when the dirty blonde walked through the trees, Draco watched from behind a nearby tree as Vince and Greg beat him up.

After almost an hour passed, Zack was unconscious due to the large amount of blood he lost and his face was beaten beyond recognition.

Draco waved Vince and Greg away, the two nodding to him before leaving, and stood over the body. He could hear the faint breathes coming to a stop and if the sudden plummet into darkness was any indication, ze should be coming soon.

"You again," the voice said just as the blonde crouched next to Zack's body, fingers on his wrist and checking his pulse. "I don't see you as a murderer."

"I didn't physically kill him, I just watched." Draco stated, standing up and brushing of the imaginary dust off his school uniform. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked up, deciding that the voice had to be coming from somewhere up above.

"Yes, but you're the mastermind behind his death. That's still classified as a murderer."

Draco shrugged. "I don't need a filthy rat trying to start a rebellion in my school."

He could hear Death sigh. "You're a git."

"And why am I git?" The blonde asked, glaring at the black sky.

"More specifically, you're a power-hungry, selfish, git," ze said, ignoring Draco's question. "I hope I don't see you again and just a suggestion, bury the body deep into the ground."

Then the sky was once again a dark navy blue and Death was gone. Hir words left a sour feeling in the pit of Draco's stomach and he felt sick. Ignoring the dull ache that hir words about him left, he followed hir advice and dug Zack's body where no one would ever find it - and no one ever did until Zacharias Smith was nothing but unidentifiable bones.

* * *

><p>A year passed and Draco tried his best to stay out of Death's way. He cut back on the intensity of the physical bullying so that it only resulted in minor injuries. Hir voice haunted his dreams and his mind every day though and, more often than he would've liked, even became his voice of reason during any tough situation.<p>

He tried to change after hearing the obvious distaste in Death's voice the night of Zack's death, but he was a Malfoy and that was how he was raise, everything he was taught showed through his personality – he couldn't change even if his life depended on it.

So, it was no surprise when he finally met Death again, though to be fair it _was _self-defense.

He decided to take a shortcut through the city and said shortcut happened to be a dark alleyway with a very drunk man stumbling through. One minute Draco was calmly walking to the end of the alley, his usual defenses up, the next he found himself pinned against the wall of the building to his right.

"Well aren't you a very pretty girl," the drunk said, the beer bottle in his hand dropping to the ground and his face so close to Draco's, the blonde could smell the alcohol in his breath.

Being mistaken for a girl always angered him and he was not about to be taken advantage of in a dirty alley by a drunkard who thought he was female.

The man was older and had more strength than Draco's small 15 year old body, so he couldn't break out of the tight grip the other had on his wrists. Instead, he kneed his attacker's groin as hard as he could. It worked and the man was on his knees immediately, hands letting go of Draco's wrists.

The anger inside the blonde didn't fade away though, and so Draco picked up a big shard of glass that was scattered across the ground from the beer bottle and stabbed the man several times in the back.

A familiar darkness covered the area and a smile graced Draco's face. He really did miss being enveloped in the dark produced by hir.

"Draco," Death's voice made the blonde's heart race and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He also severely missed the other's smooth voice. The birds that suddenly started singing in his head stopped the moment Death sighed. It was filled with disappointment and that was one emotion he didn't want to be the cause of.

"It was self-defense," Draco said, a small lump in his throat as he tried to reason with hir. He didn't want Death to be disappointed with him.

"You didn't have to stab him until his last breath though."

"He could've done it to some other helpless girl later on, I was helping," Draco almost shouted at the sky. He didn't want their reunion to be like this. Sure, he was getting to hear that lovely voice once again, but he didn't want the unhappiness behind it.

"I can't believe I'm still talking to you," hir said softly, the disappointment fading from his voice.

Draco took that as a sign and asked the one question that had been bothering him since they first met. "What do you look like?"

Death chuckled and the blonde felt triumphant, a smile quickly appearing on his face.

"I don't really look like anything, I'm just Death. I could take on a form if I so wished, but basically I'm the darkness around you."

At that Draco wrapped his arms around himself, feeling like the darkness was enveloping him in a hug. "If I asked, would you?"

Death was silent for a while and Draco panicked slightly in his head. He didn't want hir to say no, but he didn't want hir disappearing again either.

"If you really wanted me to... then yes," hir finally replied.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and tightened his grip on himself. "Then, I'm asking you."

"Very well." Then Death was silent and a breeze brushed through Draco's hair. It roused the blonde locks a bit, like a hand going through them, and he brought his own hand up to his head.

Moments later a figure in a pitch black cloak stood on the other side of the dead body in front of Draco. Death brought his hands up and removed the hood, revealing his chosen face to the blonde.

Draco's breath hitched as he looked into hir – no _his_, Death had decided to take on a male form – sparkling emerald eyes that made his cheeks flush. He then resisted the urge to touch the unruly black strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes.

All of a sudden, Death disappeared after flashing a small smile and Draco found himself standing on the sidewalk at the other side of the alley, the orange of the setting sun lighting the buildings.

* * *

><p>Draco met Death four more times that year and this time the blood was on his hands, though nobody knew that.<p>

After connecting the heavenly voice that plagued his mind since he was 10 to a beautiful and fitting face, Draco wanted to see him more and more. If anyone asked why on earth someone would want to encounter Death so many times, his reply would be simple – love.

Their first three meetings since the alleyway incident was filled with Draco asking questions or simply the blonde getting lost in the other's striking green eyes.

During their fourth meeting, which was at the back of a bank and involved Draco poisoning the robbers when they were inside the vaults with his own specially made poison that entered the body through touching it and reacted slowly (not too slow) – you wouldn't even know you were poisoned until you died, Death stood next to Draco with their shoulders touching.

"Why are you killing criminals?" Death asked as he stared down at the unmoving bodies on the ground in front of them, the complete darkness that came with him surrounding them.

"I can't kill civilians," Draco replied, his gaze fixed on the side of Death's face. "I'm a Malfoy and we have an image to uphold, so I can't go around killing random people. Plus, you're pretty against innocent people dying before their time so I'm respecting your wishes." A smile adorned his face when he saw Death's lips twitch up. "Also, I'm completing my good guy quota by getting rid of the psychotic wankers in London." Death snorted at that, bringing a hand to his mouth to cover his smile. Draco wanted to reach up and pull his hand away because he always wanted to see Death's smile, but they were still on a friendly, no touching basis and he didn't want to ruin that.

* * *

><p>The next year they couldn't meet at all.<p>

Draco was now of age according to Malfoy traditions and his schedule was filled to the brim – he didn't have any time to plan murders or concoct new poisons.

His mother seemed happy about that. He knew that she suspected something when she stumbled upon his lab and the new books he bought about different types of existing poisons. All she wanted was for him to be safe and he was, though if he told her that he made friends with death, he'd be in a straitjacket on his way to the nearest mental hospital quicker than his cousin Teddy finished his desserts, and that little boy could eat sweets at the speed of a bullet train.

Near the end of the year, crime started to spike up in London just as his workload started to become smaller and smaller. He thanked fate and began working in his lab once more, creating bottles of poisons and picking out targets.

* * *

><p>They met more frequently after the New Year due to the rise in London's crime.<p>

It was their eighth year of knowing each other and Draco was out of questions, so their time was filled with friendly conversation.

After Draco's tenth victim of that year, they had become closer, Death casually brushing his hand against Draco's as he moved to stand next to him.

"You know," Death said, his voice filling the silence as he looked up at the black sky with his hood slightly on his head, "You make my job so much more difficult than it needs to be."

Draco turned his attention away from the bloodied body of an arsonist and focused his eyes on his companion's face. He didn't know whether to feel offended or not and even though the blonde had no problem analyzing a person, Death was just unreadable.

"Let's go out for coffee or something," he finally said, now looking down into Draco's silver orbs, which widened in surprise at the statement. Draco was one of those people who could never be surprised, he spotted a surprise a mile away, yet Death always managed to do that with him. Then again, Death was always full of surprises.

"Is that possible?" Draco asked quickly before his mind decided to make him say yes immediately. Although he loved their nightly conversations, they always ended way too fast for his liking. He desperately wanted to have a proper and long conversation with Death – preferably during the day just so he could see his eyes shine under the sunlight.

"Dray, I'm Death," he replied, smiling his gorgeous smile and addressing Draco with the nickname that, coming from his mouth, made the blonde's legs feel like jelly. "I can do anything."

"So are you asking me out on a date?" Draco said teasingly, though a faint blush tinted his cheeks as he smiled at the other.

"Yes, I – Death – am asking you out on a date, no matter how ridiculous that sounds."

Draco laughed at that, his smile growing. "Where and when?"

"You'll know when the time comes," Death's smile faltered a bit when he spoke and Draco was about to comment on it, his mouth open, when Death spoke again.

"By the way," he started and Draco shut his mouth, shrugging off the small feeling of uneasiness, "after eight years of knowing you, I never figured out why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to keep meeting me? Most people are usually afraid of Death."

Draco stayed silent and smiled in response. He knew the answer, but he wasn't about to tell the other any time soon. Not until after their date.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, a sudden sickness spread across Britain the next year and people were dying left and right. Draco stayed inside almost all the time that whole year and stayed away from planning any new murders, enough people were dying so he knew Death had a lot on his plate at the moment.<p>

He almost met Death again after his 18th birthday. The illness seemed to have gotten into the manor and also into him. His health started declining quickly and every day was filled with doctors coming in and out, various medicines littering his desk.

As much as Draco loved Death with all his heart, he didn't want to die and as if The Fates heard his prayer, his health started to get better weeks after he fell sick.

The rest of the United Kingdom wasn't as lucky and the illness didn't die out until years later.

* * *

><p>It's been 6 years since Draco last saw Death and 5 years since the sudden plague. Just like when he was 15, Death's voice haunted his mind day and night – this time with a face that had a permanent place in his dreams.<p>

"Draco!" Pansy yelled into his ear, her fingers snapping in front of him. He blinked several times before glaring at the girl next to him, obviously annoyed.

"I don't need you to fucking blow my ears out, Pans," he spitted out. He let his mind wander again to those emerald orbs and messy black hair, which isn't a good thing to daydream about in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

"I was calling your name for like five minutes," she said, shrugging her shoulders and ignoring his glare.

Blaise snickered from his spot on the other side of Draco. "Were you daydreaming about that man you're so hopelessly in love with?"

"Oh shut up! Let's just get this shopping over…" Draco's words trailed off as he spotted a mop of black hair bobbing through the crowd towards a small coffee shop. He didn't think twice as he left his friends' sides and maneuvered through the crowd, trying to catch up to the figure.

He managed to grab onto the raven-haired man's wrist, the other turning around and looking at him with gleaming emerald eyes that Draco missed so much.

"Death," Draco breathed out quietly and the other man smiled.

"Draco, good thing you caught me. I found the perfect place for our coffee date," Death said and the blonde felt a faint blush creep up onto his cheeks. "Oh and since we're out in the open, might as well call me by my human name."

"Which is?"

Death opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Pansy running towards them and screaming Draco's name, Blaise right next to her.

"Draco! You can't just run off like that!" Pansy scolded him, worry evident in her voice, and Draco felt a bit bad for leaving his friends behind without warning.

"Who's this?" Blase asked, looking Death over with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Death introduced himself, smiling at the two – though not the same smile that he directed towards Draco. That fact made Draco feel warm inside, knowing that the other had a special smile only for him.

Blaise moved his eyes to Draco, silently asking him for more information about this unknown guy.

Draco glanced over at Death – well, Harry now, since he was 'human' – and smiled.

"He's an old friend."


	2. Death-Harry

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters nor Harry Potter itself, it belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling - Remember feedback is always welcomed and encouraged!  
>Note: <strong>Once again - I use Ze and Hir ; gender-neutral pronouns ; because Death is genderless and the only time Death has a gender (aka Male) is when he's in his human form and that's usually only with Draco. Also, most dialouge and scenes are the same because this is their time together through Harry's POV.

* * *

><p>When Death met 10 year old Draco Malfoy, ze was surprised for the first time in a long time.<p>

Sure, there have been a few others who were alive when they saw hir, but that always meant they were next and if they weren't, it was only a matter of time before they went insane. However, those had all been adults well past their 30s. Ze had never encountered a living child.

"Well, that's rare," ze said as he looked down at the small blonde standing next to the bed that held his dead aunt. He had been expecting to collect Bellatrix Lestrange's soul for a few weeks, but he didn't expect to see Draco Malfoy walk through the door.

"Hello?" Draco's voice called out, soft and cautious, turning in a circle as his eyes scanned the area. "Who's there?"

Death laughed to hirself, this child was definitely interesting.

"I'm here to take your aunt, Draco," ze said, now looking down at Bellatrix's body, though his eyes wandered over the blonde every few seconds.

"How do you know my name?" he asked and when his eyes widened in fear, Death couldn't help the small frown that appeared on hir face. Ze didn't want to frighten him.

"I'm Death, I know everyone's name," ze said with a small laugh, hoping to lighten up the mood and relax Draco. It seemed to work as Draco looked surprised, but no longer scared. Instead, he was leaning on the bed, only mere inches away from the blood stained sheets. Ze didn't want the boy to get his hands dirty and used some of his old magic to compel the young boy, "Now I suggest you go back to bed before you get any blood on you."

Ze watched as Draco's eyes glazed over just a bit before he started walking out of the room. As soon as the blonde was out of the room, Death sighed and began his work.

* * *

><p>"You look like you've seen a ghost," Hermione, one of the reapers and Death's good friends, joked once she saw hir, well once she saw hir black cloak float to her after ze dropped off Bellatrix at her destination.<p>

"How can you tell?" ze asked with the same joking tone. Ze knew how she could tell how ze was feeling without needing to see hir face, ze showed hir emotions very well through hir posture.

"So what happened?" she asked, fingers absentmindedly playing with the staff of her scythe.

"Draco Malfoy, the nephew of my newest arrival," ze said and continued at Hermione's raised eyebrow, "he could see me and I was just surprised. I mean, he's only 10."

"Well, the Malfoys are pretty strange," was all Hermione said before she was called for a job and whisked away.

Death said and summoned hir own scythe. Ze didn't use it too often, but according to hir book of the dead, it looked like the next few years were going to be busy.

* * *

><p>Ze never expected to meet Draco Malfoy 4 years later. What surprised hir even more was that this time, the innocent looking boy ze first saw was involved in the murder.<p>

The entire area plummeted into darkness as soon as ze got there, just like it always did. Ze looked down at the scene and grimaced, Draco's goons did a number on the kid, especially since it was to the point of death. Ze couldn't even recognize his face from the one in the book because it was too swelled up.

"You again," Death addressed Draco. He half expected him to end up in a mental hospital, but never in their current situation. "I don't see you as a murderer," ze admitted.

Ze watched as Draco stood up from where he was originally crouching next to the body, brushing off whatever dust he saw on his uniform.

"I didn't physically kill him, I just watched," the blonde looked up at the sky, more specifically at Death since ze was above them, and spoke.

"Yes, but you're the mastermind behind his death. That's still classified as a murderer," ze said with a frown.

Draco shrugged at his statement. "I don't need a filthy rat trying to start a rebellion in my school."

That angered hir. Ze liked to read up on the victims before taking them to limbo and Zacharias Smith was a good kid who grew up in a bad family. He was innocent and that's what Death hated the most, the killing of innocent people.

"You're a git," ze said with an angry and frustrated sigh. He had to confess that Draco wasn't that bad to look at, but his attitude was horrid.

"And why am I a git?"

Ze ignored the question and glare, "To be specific, you're a power-hungry, selfish, git." Ze felt a small pang of guilt at the harshness of hir words when he saw a flash of hurt on Draco's face, but the words kept tumbling out of hir mouth, "I hope I don't see you again and just a suggestion, bury the body deep into the ground." With that said, ze disappeared, the sky clearing up once again, and appeared in front of Hermione who was bent over a book.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, ze knew that she was questioning hir sagged shoulders and bent head.

Ze shook hir head and walked past her, ze needed some time alone.

* * *

><p>Death didn't see Draco at all the next year and ze felt upset at not meeting him, even if they only met twice. Ze had to stop hirself several times from popping into Draco's room in order to talk to him. He was Death and being Death was a huge job, ze couldn't have a mere human boy distracting hir.<p>

Ze grumbled to hirself on hir way to hir newest victim, some alcoholic who was murdered in an alleyway. Ze let the darkness blanket the area and hir eyes widened when ze saw the crown of blonde holding a bloody glass shard.

"Draco," ze said. While ze was happy at seeing the blonde once again, ze couldn't help the disappointment that flooded hir, ze was hoping that Draco had only been a witness once again.

"It was self-defense," Draco said defensively, dropping the glass.

"You didn't have to stab him until his last breath though."

"He could've done it to some other helpless girl later on, I was helping!" Draco's voice rose and Death sighed once again. Ze was right, there were a few girls that were in hir book that were supposed to die because of the now dead drunk in front of Draco. He didn't feel any guilt when the alcoholic's name, Alec Eaton, appeared in hir book of the dead.

"I can't believe I'm still talking to you," hir said softly, no longer feeling disappointed at Draco's actions. Instead hir felt a small sense of pride and something else, but ze pushed those emotions aside.

"What do you look like?" Draco asked unexpectedly and Death chuckled.

"I don't really look like anything, I'm just Death," ze spoke honestly with a small smile on his face that had appeared after seeing a smile on Draco's face as well. "I could take on a form if I so wished, but basically I'm the darkness around you."

Ze usually didn't tell people that, then again no one ever asked. Ze did take on a form when in his own realm and meeting with reapers, though his midnight black cloak covered all his features, and he indeed was the darkness that covered any death scene.

"If I asked, would you?" Draco asked and ze watched as the blonde wrapped his arms around himself. For some reason, Death felt hir heart skip a beat – even if he didn't actually have a heart.

He thought for a minute. Would he show his form to some human that killed an innocent child only a year before?

"If you really wanted me to… then yes," hir replied and he felt another smile tug at his lips when he heard Draco sigh in relief and tighten his grip on his arms.

"Then, I'm asking you."

"Very well." Ze closed his eyes and concentrated on the form he wanted to take on, he could feel hirself becoming solid in front of Draco, the darkness wrapping around hir to create hir usual pitch black cloak. Ze opened hir eyes and moved hir fingers – he was solid and very much male, just as he wanted.

Death brought his hands up to his hood, the tan skin contrasting a bit with the black hood as he pulled it down. He looked straight at Draco and laughed to himself at the awestruck look on the blonde's face and the sharp intake of breath the other took when their eyes meet.

Deciding that they could have a proper conversation in his human form some other time because he had other victims to collect, Death subtly waved his hand and he was gone, Draco transported safely out of the alley.

* * *

><p>They meet four more times that same year and Death no longer felt anger towards Draco now that the blonde was committing the murders himself. He wasn't killing innocent people anymore and Death appreciated that.<p>

The first three meetings, Draco bombarded him with questions about almost everything – from his powers to his favorite color – and there were the few times during those meetings where Death caught Draco staring with a slight glazed look and he couldn't help but feel fuzzy inside whenever he caught his companion staring at him.

During their fourth meeting at the back of bank, Death felt bold and moved from his usual spot next to the bodies to Draco's side, deliberately making sure their shoulders were touching.

"Why are you killing criminals?" Death asked, gaze fixed on the motionless bodies of the bank robbers. He had an idea of why, but he wanted to hear it from Draco's lips.

"I can't kill civilians," Draco said and Death could feel the blonde's intense stare on his face, he didn't mind though. "I'm a Malfoy and we have an image to uphold, so I can't go around killing random people. Plus, you're pretty against innocent people dying before their so I'm respecting your wishes." Death felt his lips twitch up at that, he was right that Draco was avoiding innocent civilians for his sake. "Also, I'm completing my good guy quota by getting rid of the psychotic wankers in London." At that, Death snorted and brought his hand over his mouth, a smile hiding behind it, as he tried to stifle his laughter.

He wanted nothing more than to spend even more time with the blonde next to him, who wore a matching grin.

* * *

><p>Draco's schedule became extremely hectic the next year while Death's wasn't as filled as it was last year.<p>

Without hir blonde companion to keep hir company, ze spent most of hir time flitting from reaper to reaper, frequently chatting with Hermione and Ron, another reaper and Hermione's boyfriend.

"You've been awfully happy this past year, mate," Ron pointed out, twirling his scythe around as he walked behind Hermione, who was sitting in a large chair, book in her lap.

Death shrugged, looking over hir book of death as hir fingers inattentively made motions in the air, hir scythe moving to the patterns.

"It's because our dear friend Death is in love," Ginny, Ron's partner-in-crime and self-declared little sister, teased as she appeared behind the red head, who dropped his scythe in surprise.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny! Don't just pop out of nowhere," Ron scolded her as he snapped his fingers, bringing the grey scythe into his hand, while the other bounced over to Hermione's side.

"Is it Draco?" Hermione asked, surprise clear on her face as she looked up from her book and at the hooded figure in front of them.

Death groaned, ze did not want hir friends to be interrogating him about hir relationship with Draco. Especially not Ginny, she could get a bit annoying when it came to hir life outside of collecting dead people.

"Wait, wait, I'm right?" Ginny asked, equally surprised, "I was just joking. Are you really in love?! Ow!" she whined the last part, hands on her head after Ron lightly bonked her head.

"I don't want to discuss my relationship with Draco to you guys," Death stated, scythe now in hir hand and book closed as ze looked up at the trio in front of hir.

They got the message and backed off, though questions about Draco did pop up every now and then.

* * *

><p>Near the end of that year, London's crime spiked up and after the New Year, the crime skyrocketed, making Death's meetings with Draco more frequent.<p>

He could tell that after eight years of knowing each other, Draco had run out of questions, so they filled their time with friendly conversation.

They became considerably closer after Draco's tenth victim that year. Death had become even bolder as he casually brushed his hand against Draco's while moving to stand next to him.

"You know," Death started, looking up at the black sky with his hood only slightly on his head, "you make my job so much more difficult than it needs to be."

He felt Draco's eyes shift from the bloody arsonist in front of them to him, confusion towards his statement quite obvious. He could also tell that his companion was trying to figure him out, but he was Death, and while Draco definitely surprised him more than he ever has been since a few centuries ago, he's not that easy to read – except for Hermione who could knew a lot about a person from one glance.

"Let's go out for coffee or something," he finally said and changed his gaze from the sky to Draco's shining silver eyes. He had to admit that he undoubtedly felt attracted to Draco, with pale blonde hair that sparkled to him in the moonlight and gleaming silver orbs, and he could tell that Draco returned his feelings, so why not take a step forward in their relationship.

"Is that possible?" Draco asked and Death chuckled to himself, he could feel that the other wanted to immediately say yes, but wanted to make sure.

"Dray, I'm Death," he answered and smiled down at him, a smile that he reserved only for that beaming face looking up at him. "I can do anything."

"So are you asking me out on a date?" Draco asked teasingly, his cheeks tinted pink, and Death could feel his own cheeks heat up at the question.

"Yes, I – Death – am asking you out on a date, no matter how ridiculous that sounds."

Draco laughed and grinned at him, Death couldn't help his own smile grow at the heavenly sound. "Where and when?"

"You'll know when the time comes," Death's smile faltered a bit. He had read ahead in his book of the dead and, after conversing with The Fates, a sudden ailment was to spread across Europe, filling up his time for quite a long time. He knew he couldn't ruin The Fates job, but they promised him that they'd keep Draco safe.

"By the way," he said, cutting off Draco because he knew the blonde had seen the slip and was worried, "after eight years of knowing you, I never figured out why."

"Why what?" Draco looked up at him, the worry still there, but overpowered by curiosity.

"Why did you want to keep meeting me? Most people are usually afraid of Death," he said. _And usually end up in an asylum _he added in his head, but kept his mouth shut.

Draco stayed silent and only offered a smile in response. Judging from the emotions in his eyes, Death knew that Draco had an answer, he just didn't want to tell him and Death was fine with that.

* * *

><p>Just as ze predicted, the next year the mysterious illness plagued the country and people were dying left and right. Death and the reapers were working non-stop, zooming from one place to another, collecting the dead and bringing them to limbo – Death was surprised limbo Heaven and Hell didn't become overcrowded with all the new people.<p>

After Draco's eighteenth birthday – June 5, Death memorized – Draco fell ill and his name appeared in Death's book of the dead. A lump formed in hir throat and hir nonexistent heart stopped when ze saw the name _Draco Malfoy _written neatly next to his picture one day and ze immediately raced to find The Fates.

Ze panicked and yelled for a while until one of The Fates, Luna, calmed hir down, reassuring hir that it was probably a fault seeing as they were now working to make Draco's health stop declining and instead get better.

Ze left after thanking the three sisters and left to continue his job in peace, now that ze knew Draco was safe and healthy.

* * *

><p>The plague lasted for 5 years and it had been 6 years since Death's last meeting with Draco. Ze wouldn't be surprised if the blonde had forgotten about hir or was enraged with hir, six years is an awfully long time to wait for a coffee date with Death.<p>

However, he did see Draco heading into town with two of his friends and they were headed in the direction of a small, but fairly nice coffee shop. Smiling to hirself, he took on his form behind the building near Draco.

He checked his clothing, form fitting jeans and a t-shirt, and ruffled his hair – and put on glasses just as an extra touch from Ginny – and walked out into the crowd. He walked slowly towards the coffee shop and glanced behind him, eyes locking on Draco and his friends.

Quietly snapping his fingers, he used his magic to make Draco look over at his direction. When he knew the blonde saw his head, he looked forward and tried to not smile at the sound of footsteps running behind him.

He felt a hand catch his wrist and someone turning him around. Death looked back at Draco, who was trying to catch his breath, and he felt his heart – which he did have now that he was a 'human' – start pounding. Oh how he missed his blonde companion.

"Death," Draco breathed out quietly and Death smiled at him, confirming his suspicions.

"Draco, good thing you caught me. I found the perfect place for our coffee date," Death said casually and he laughed to himself when the blonde blushed at his words. "Oh and since we're out in the open, might as well call me by my human name."

"Which is?"

He opened his mouth to reply when a female voice screamed Draco's name, a girl and boy running towards them. All he did was stare at them as Draco straightened his back, though he stood impossibly close to Death's side and Death could feel his cheeks heat up at the proximity.

"Draco! You can't just run off like that!" the girl scolded him and Death felt happy that Draco had friends that truly worried about him. He relaxed at the knowledge of Draco being in good hands when he was away.

"Who's this?" the boy asked, his eyes raking over Death's body. Death shifted a bit, uncomfortable under the mischievous stare directed at him.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Death introduced himself and smiled – a small, conservative, and much different from the one he gives Draco smile – at the two in front of them.

He saw the boy silently ask Draco a question and Draco glanced up at Death before smiling as well.

"He's an old friend," Draco said, the back of his hand brushing against Harry's and the other couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

_An old friend indeed _he thought, before slipping his hand into Draco's and giving it a light squeeze.


End file.
